Johan in a dress
by tenmaandjohanwanttoofuck
Summary: [EXPLICIT CONTENT] Johan gets all dressed up for Tenma, and Tenma LOVES it. Maybe you will too. Especially recommended for people who are enthusiastic about Johan's legs. (written by Seth)


"You're… you're…" Tenma could hardly get the words out. He was sitting on the edge of the bed he shared with Johan, and Johan was standing before him, gazing at him placidly, candlelight flickering in his clear blue yes.

"I'm what?" Johan said, his voice quiet, gentle.

Tenma swallowed. "B-beautiful," he stammered. "You're beautiful."

Johan smiled. He knew he was beautiful; he _felt_ beautiful, with Tenma watching him wide-eyed, taking in the sight of Johan in a pale, slim dress that hugged the gentle curves of his body. It was made of fine silk, and ended just above his sheer thigh-high stockings. He was poised elegantly, standing taller than usual in lace-patterned high heels, hips tilted slightly forward, shoulders back, chin held high.

"What would you like, Doctor?" Johan said.

Tenma swallowed. "I want you to… take it off," he said. "Take off your dress."

"Yes," Johan breathed. He reached behind himself and slowly, carefully, undid the zipper that ran down the back of his dress. The dress loosened and fell from his shoulders, and Tenma could now see his taut chest; then it fell more, revealing the soft skin of his belly—and finally, the zipper was all the way undone, and Johan let the dress drop to the floor and stood naked before Tenma.

Tenma couldn't speak. His eyes traveled over Johan's body, over his cock and thighs and defined hip bones. Tenma was getting hard, his cock beginning to push against the fabric of his trousers.

Johan stepped forward. "Do you want me, Doctor Tenma?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I…." Tenma nodded. "I want you. Johan… I want you." He reached forward suddenly and grasped Johan's wrist, pulling him forward, and Johan leaned down to kiss him, intertwining his pale fingers with Tenma's long, black hair.

They kissed gently at first, slowly, and then with increasing intensity as Johan lowered himself down to straddle Tenma's lap, his cock hard now, pressing against Tenma's hips. Their mouths were open and wet now, tongues traveling over each other, and Tenma was running his hands along Johan's body, over his sides and and ass and back. He began to kiss the delicate skin of Johan's long, smooth neck, then moved down to his collarbones and chest. Johan arched his back, closing his eyes and draping his arms around Tenma's shoulders as Tenma licked and sucked on his nipples, letting his tongue glide in circles around them.

Johan moaned, just slightly, and then leaned forward to kiss Tenma's neck in return. He gently nipped at Tenma's ear and started to grind his hips against Tenma's. "Take me, Doctor," he whispered, his breath coming heavy against Tenma's neck. "Please take me."

Tenma grasped Johan tightly by the shoulders and pulled him onto the bed, quickly and suddenly. Johan kicked off his high heels and let Tenma flip him over onto his back. They kissed again, desperately, breathing hard into each other. Tenma removed his shirt and threw it to the side. His cock was fully hard now, and he undid his belt and the top few buttons of his trousers, his foreskin pulling back, a drop of precum visible on the tip of his cock. He brought his head down to Johan's thighs, and as carefully as he could began to peel off Johan's stockings, slipping his strong fingers underneath them, kissing a trail down the inside of Johan's soft thighs. Johan was completely hard now, too, and he moaned again as Tenma pulled one stocking off, then began to work on the other.

Johan's legs were bare now, long and slim and smooth, and he wrapped them around Tenma, pulling him down towards him. Tenma's heart was beating furiously in his chest. His cock pressed against Johan's. He wanted him so badly, he didn't even want to remove his trousers; all he wanted was to fuck him, and he wanted to do it _now._

Johan took Tenma's head in his hands. He looked Tenma directly in the eye, his face flushed, chest rising up and down. "Fuck me," he purred. "Give me your hard cock."

Tenma gazed at him for a few seconds, breathing hard, and then took a bottle of lube from the nightstand and poured some into his hand. He took one wet finger and pressed it against Johan's asshole. Johan bit his lip. Tenma slipped his finger inside, stretching him out gently. He began to stroke his cock with his other hand until he was wet and dripping with lube. He brought his hips forward until he was resting on his knees, trousers pulled down just enough to let himself move freely. He inhaled deeply, closed his eyes for just a moment, then thrusted his cock hard into Johan's ass.

Johan's eyes grew wide. He let out a small moan, just a whimper, and clutched the bedsheets with both hands. Tenma's cock was hard and thick, and Johan felt a rush of pleasure as Tenma filled him, stretching out his asshole. He tilted his hips upward, letting Tenma fully inside him, and tightened his legs around Tenma's body.

Tenma began to thrust, responding to Johan's movements. He gripped Johan's hips tight with both hands. He felt his face grow flushed as thrusted faster and faster. Johan's moans were coming in short gasps. "Fuck me harder, Doctor," he said, his voice growing louder and more desperate. "Please, oh God, please fuck me!"

Tenma plunged his cock deep into Johan, thrusting as hard as he could. He watched as Johan grasped his long cock in one hand and started pumping his hand over it, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, breathing lustily.

Johan's asshole clenched harder around Tenma's cock as he stroked himself. Tenma's breathing grew shorter. He thrusted into Johan again and again, fucking him as hard and fast as he could, and it felt so good, so warm and so tight. The pleasure was overwhelming, unstoppable.

"Aaahhh, God, you're so hard," Johan moaned. He was gripping Tenma hard with his thighs, arching his back, moving his hand faster and faster over his cock. He opened his eyes and locked eyes with Tenma. "I want your cum, Doctor," he said, his voice lusty and urgent. "Please, cum on me, fuck me and c… cum on my—"

Tenma let out a short gasp and pulled out, suddenly. He seized his cock with his hand and felt his stomach and pelvic muscles contract. Pleasure exploded inside of him, and he moaned, long and deep, as his cum arced through the air and hit Johan's chest and face and open mouth.

Johan gripped his cock harder. His eyes grew wide, and he began to gasp and cry out, unable to control his voice as he came, hard and fast, his entire body flushed and hot and quivering with dizzying pleasure. His cum shot into the air and came back down to splatter across his chest and belly. He was looking up at Tenma, bent over him, bare chest glistening with sweat and heaving up and down, his hair starting to fall in front of his face.

Tenma let go of his cock. He ducked down quickly, nestling his head between Johan's cock and bellybutton for a brief moment, then lifted his head and licked Johan's body in long, slow strokes, trailing his tongue up Johan's chest. He wanted to taste every drop of Johan, wanted to taste both of them, the salt of their cum mixing together on Johan's chest. He kissed Johan's neck and bit down on it for a moment, making Johan cry out softly—and then they kissed, slowly and sensuously, spit and cum mingling together on each other's lips and tongues and mouths.

They pulled back from each other gently, and Tenma opened his eyes to find Johan gazing back at him, eyes glazed with satisfied desire. They were close together, bare chests heaving against each other in unison, cocks pressed between each other's bellies, beginning to grow soft as their bodies relaxed. Johan let his legs fall down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Tenma, who nestled his head underneath Johan's chin and let himself sink onto Johan completely.

"Did you like that, Doctor?" Johan said softly. He was smiling and stroking Tenma's hair. Tenma sighed deeply. "Mmmhm," he said, voice muffled against Johan's chest. Johan closed his eyes. "Good," he whispered, and felt himself begin to drift into a light slumber, languid and nestled beneath Tenma's gently breathing body in the dim light of the room.


End file.
